thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 19
Die neunzehnte Staffel der TV-Serie erschien am einundzwanzigsten September 2015 in England, am dreizehnten Oktober 2015 in Amerika und am vierten Oktober 2016 in Deutschland. Episoden Die wenigen übersetzten Episoden werden fett markiert. # Who's Geoffrey? (Wer ist Geoffrey?) # The Truth About Toby (Die Wahrheit über Toby) # Lost Property (Verlorenes Eigentum) # Henry Spots Trouble (Henry macht Ärger aus) # Toad and the Whale (Toad und der Wal) # Very Important Sheep (Sehr wichtige Schafe) # Salty All At Sea (Salty auf See) # Den and Dart (Den und Dart) # Helping Hiro (Hiro helfen) # Snow Place Like Home (Schneeplatz wie Zuhause) # The Beast of Sodor (Das Biest von Sodor) # A Cranky Christmas (Ein gekränktes Weihnachten) # [[Der langsame Stephen |'Der langsame Stephen ']](Slow Stephen) # [[Wie viele Räder sind am Besten? |'Wie viele Räder sind am Besten? ']](Two Wheels Good) # [[Rot gegen Blau|'Rot gegen Blau']]' (''Reds vs. Blues)' # [[Die beste Lok der Welt|'Die beste Lok der Welt']]' (Best Engine Ever)' # 'Der schnelle Phillip (The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead)' # 'Phillip eilt zur Rettung (Philip to the Rescue)' # Thomas the Babysitter (''Thomas der Babysitter) # No Help At All (Überhaupt keine Hilfe) # The Other Side of the Mountain (Die andere Seite vom Berg) # Wild Water Rescue (Wildwasser Rettung) # Rocky Rescue (Eine felsige Rettung) # Goodbye Fat Controller/Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Auf Wiedersehen, dicker Kontrolleur) # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part One (Diesels geisterhafte Weihnachten Teil eins) # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part Two (Diesels geisterhafte Weihnachten Teil zwei) Songs * Let's Go! * There's Snow Place Like Home * Race with You * Spring is Here! * Down by the Docks (Anderes Arrangement) * Engine Rollcall (Anderes Arrangement und Footage) Charactere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Emily * Spencer * Mief * Stanley * Hiro * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Marion * Victor * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Harold * Cranky * Kevin * Captain * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norrambie * WitweHatt * BauerMcColl * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford * Lord Callan * Mr. Percival * Der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Sodor United Fußball Team * Der Hafenmeister * Der Vogelbeobachter * Zwei Eisenbahninspektoren * Der meckernde Fahrgast * Einige Arbeiter * Einige Schüler * Der Wellsworth Stationsvorsteher * Der Fotograf * Die Ansage in Knapford * Lady Hatt (Redet nicht) * Die Lehrerin (Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * Charlie (Nebenrolle) * Samson (Nebenrolle) * 'Arry oder Bert (Nebenrolle) * Norman (Nebenrolle) * Trevor (Nebenrolle) * Jack (Nebenrolle) * Jem Cole (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Nebenrolle) * Die Freundinnen der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut (Nebenrolle) * Der Feuerwehrmann (Nebenrolle) * Der Polizist (Nebenrolle) * Der Manager vom Rettungszentrum (Erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Phillip * Barrow Fußballfan * Barrow Fußballteam * Albert * Alberts Frau * Thomas, das Baby Besetzung England und Australien * Mark Moraghan als Der Erzähler * John Hasler als Thomas * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Mief, Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Witwe Hatt, Lord Callan, Mr. Percival, der meckernde Fahrgast, einen Eisenbahn Inspektor, Albert, einige Arbeiter, der Signalsteller, die Fußball Fans, die Fußball Spieler, der Wellsworth Stationsvorster, der Knapford Stationsvorster und Stephens Crew * Nigel Pilkington als Percy * Rob Rackstraw als Toby, Stanley, Flynn, einige Fahrgäste, ein Maler und ein Arbeiter * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, die Herzogin von Boxford, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Alberts Frau und ein Barrow Fußballl Fan * Matt Wilkinson aks Spencer, Scruff, Winston, Rocky, Cranky, Butch, Kevin, Bauer McColl und der Herzog von Boxford * Steven Kynman als Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton und der Vogelbeobachter * Joe Mills als Oliver, Toad und ein Arbeiter im Rangierbahnhof von Knapford * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Bob Golding als Stephen und ein Eisenbahn Inspektor * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * Tim Whitnall als Timothy und Reg * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Kerry Shale als Diesel, der Mann auf der Brücke und einige Arbeiter * David Bedella als Victor und der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Christopher Ragland als die Güterwagen * Olivia Colman als Marion * Oliver McCue als der blonde Junge * Ashna Kapur als das blonde Mädchen * William Hope als ein Arbeiter * Miranda Raison als die Ansage von Knapford * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norramby * Glenn Wrage als Flynn (nur in Toad and the Whale) Amerika * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Joseph May als Thomas * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Mief, Rocky, Bauer McColl, der Herzog von Boxford und ein Arbeiter * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Diesel, Harold, Kevin, Mr. Percival, der Mann auf der Brücke und einige Arbeiter * Rob Rackstraw als James, Stanley, Flynn, einige Fahrgäste und ein Arbeiter * Christopher Ragland als Percy und die Güterwagen * Jules de Jongh als Emily und die Herzogin von Boxford * Keith Wickham als Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Witwe Hatt, Lord Callan, einen Eisenbahn Inspektos, der meckernde Fahrgast, einige Arbeiter, der Signalsteller, die Fußball Fans, die Fußball Spieler, der Stationsvorsteher von Wellsworth und Stephens Crew * Glenn Wrage als Spencer, Cranky und Flynn (nur in Toad and the Whale) * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Matt Wilkinson als Winston * Rasmus Hardiker als Philip * Bob Golding als Stephen und einen Eisenbahn Inspektor * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben * Tim Whitnall als Timothy und Reg * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * David Bedella als Victor und der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Steven Kynman als Duck, Dart, Paxton, Butch und der Vogelbeobachter * Joe Mills als Oliver, Toad und ein Arbeiter im Rangierbahnhof von Knapford * Teresa Gallagher als Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, der blonde Junge und das blonde Mädchen * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * David Menkin als Porter * Olivia Colman als Marion * Miranda Raison als die Knapford Ansage * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norramby Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Till Huster als Spencer * Knud Riepen als Stephen * Jan-David Rönfeldt als Connor * Merete Brettschneider als Caitlin * Dagmar Dreke als Marion * Walter Wigand als Salty * Robert Missler als Victor * Julia Holmes als Annie * Marion von Stengel als Clarabel * Gerhard Hinze als Rocky * Helgo Liebig als Bertie * Kai-Henrik Möller als Harold * Eberhard Haar als der dicke Kontrolleur * Benjamin Morik als der dünne Kontrolleur * Volker Hanisch als der Herzog von Boxford * Joey Cordevin als die Herzogin von Boxford * Bernd Stephan als Sir Robert Norramby Trivia * Es ist das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Staffel mit neuen Intro, Credits und Engine Roll Call Remix. ** Die erste Staffel mit Nigel Pilkington, Rasmus Hardiker, Oliver McCue und Ashna Kapur als Teil der Stimmenbesetzung. Nigel Pilkington nimmt Keith Wickham die Rolle von Percy ab. ** Die erste Staffel mit Glenn Wrage in der britischen Besetzung. ** Die erste Staffel mit David Bedella als den britischen Bürgermeister. ** Die erste Staffel mit Episoden mit Regie einer Frau. ** Die erste Staffel mit drei Leuten die Regie führen. ** Die erste Staffel seit der sechzehnten in der Thomas in jeder Folge auftaucht und die erste seit der fünfzehnten in der er in jeder Episode eine Sprechrolle hat. ** Die erste Staffel seit seiner Vorstellung in der der Blaue Berg Steinbruch nicht vorkommt. ** Lord Callans erster animierter Auftritt. ** Die erste Staffel mit einer Episode von doppelter Länge. ** Die erste Staffel mit einem Song in einer Episode der nicht von den Charakteren gesungen wurde. ** Die erste Staffel seit der zwölften mit einem Baufahrzeug in einer Episode. ** Die erste Staffel die ein Baby in einer Episode zeigt. * Bis heute ist das die fünfte Staffel ohne die Skarloey Eisenbahn seit ihrer Vorstellung.. * Diese Staffel benutzt die meisten Klischees und Referenzen aus vorherigen Folgen als jede andere Staffel. * Diese Staffel hat die meisten neuen Lieder seit der zehnten. * Das ist die letzte Staffel mit Musik von Robert und Peter Hartshorne, seit Das große Rennen übernimmt Chris Renshaw diese Aufgabe, der auch schon für den 4-D Film Bubbling Boilers komponiert hat. en:Series 19 es:Temporada 19 he:העונה התשע עשרה ja:第19シーズン pl:Seria 19 ru:Сезон 19 zh:第19季 Kategorie:TV-Serie